


一年為期

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 契約設定，上司倉下屬安





	一年為期

"yasu，今天一起去吃晚餐嗎?"熟識的同事眼見再不到一刻就是下班時間，便湊了過來，一手拍上安田的肩膀。

"嗚!嗯...我和人有約，今天就不去了。"安田明顯是被嚇了一跳，整個身子在拍了下之後僵在椅子上，轉過來的臉雖然帶著笑，但卻也是僵硬的，也好在面前的人沒怎麼在意，拍拍他說了幾句就走了。

"真是的，你都拒絕了幾次，下次可說什麼都不能跑啊!"

"嗯...嗯..."不行，注意力難以集中，剛剛人無心的動作根本就是把他推向更深淵，要說為什麼...

形狀圓潤的臀部被包裹在灰色的西裝褲裡，臀縫的中間卻有一個塑膠製的物體，隨著他的呼吸微微的進出，剛剛那一拍，讓他嚇得跳了下，頂到了更深的地方。

"下次...今天就是最後一次了呢..."安田無力地趴在桌子上，過高的文件正好高過他微微濛上水霧的眼睛，閉上了眼，卻也為自己覺得可笑。

"雖然是最後一次...但不可能離開他了啊..."

*

"安田，進來一下。"同事們都各自收拾好準備離開時，安田被通知了往部長室去一趟，垂著頭，過長的瀏海堪堪掩過眼睛，最樸素的棕髮，最簡單的髮型，不高的身材並不太引人注目，他走得不快，因為每一下的牽動都帶動著體內的部分。

還記得禮節，用左手的指結敲了敲門，裏頭傳出了是誰的詢問，如實的回答了自己的身分，便得到了請進的回覆。

拉開了門，進了辦公室，還沒看清楚一切，就被一個力道急跩強壓到了關起的門板上，雙腿中間被強勢的頂入了另隻腳，第一下沒親吻到嘴唇上，對上了臉頰，就這麼一下一下親吻到正確的位置，啃咬了起來。

"嗚...啊..."被吻的暈乎，抵在他胸口的手中就也只是放置，他知道，那人需要的是服從，是乖巧，夠乖巧就能嘗到甜頭，這些日子下來就像練成的條件反射，安田可悲的發現自己連簡單的說不都做不到。

這樣，如果離開了他，自己還能有活下去的可能嗎?

甩了甩頭揮去腦中的想法，發現自己襯衫的排釦被一個個解開，那人像是發現了他分心，報復性的用牙齒淺淺的咬了咬乳尖，把那因為挑逗而發硬的肉珠壓在齒間，刺痛和快感伴隨而到，安田難耐的呻吟，又咬住了自己的下唇。

"大倉...不要...嗚!"安田的聲音從齒間溢出，小聲的求饒反倒像是欲迎還拒的訊號，大倉的手指繞到臀後，把腿間的物品往前推了推，他震了震身子，灰色的西裝褲前方濕了塊，顫抖著射精達到了高潮。

"你這裡都硬成什麼樣子你該有自覺吧，剛剛在辦公室也是這樣吧，大家都在安靜的辦公，只有你插著按摩棒勃起，滿腦子都是下流的思想，你是不想要我繼續下去嗎?"大倉解開了他的皮帶，拉下拉鍊一推褲子就掉到了地板上，沒穿著內褲，剛剛洩過的性器卻因為按摩棒還頂在敏感處而又翹起，在空氣中挺立。

安田深呼吸著，長而平緩的頻率卻又在吸氣的同時因為大倉親上他的腹部而崩解，大倉淺淺的親了親，拉著他坐到一旁的沙發上，讓他跪在自己的腿間。

皮帶被解開，拉下褲子和內褲就彈出半勃的性器，伸出紅豔的舌頭在頂端舔上幾下就硬起，鼻尖滿是男人麝香的氣味，張開嘴唇把頂端含進嘴裡，上下移動著套弄，餘下的柱身就是用手指圈起，上下移動著。

大倉滿意的看著他跪在自己腿間，能看到棕色髮絲頂端的髮旋，瀏海遮蓋著看不到眼神，手拿起手邊的東西，往前推了一格。

"嗚!"感覺到後穴的物體震動起來，安田停下了動作，就這麼不前不後的停著，後穴緊貼著毫無溫度的塑膠製品，感覺到它貼著後穴細緻的部位震動，摩擦著敏感點，前端興奮的泌出透明的體液，臀部和雙腿的肌肉收緊著。  
拉著他爬上沙發，讓他的雙腿分跪在自己腿側，手指抓著後穴的按摩棒，緩慢的抽插了起來。

毫無章法的抽插，無法預測的刺激感讓安田張著嘴呻吟著，無法吞嚥的口水從嘴角溢出，大倉側過頭，吻上了那張小嘴。

今天的親吻，比平常都多，多到都要覺得，自己是被愛著的了。

安田這麼想。

*  
安田第一次見到大倉，是在正式入職那天，畢業之後因為隨興的性格每個工作都做不了太長時間就失去了新鮮感，賺來的錢根本無法供從大學就交往起的女友揮霍，面試當天當面就被通知錄取的安田興奮地打了電話和她說，卻聽見電話那頭的她哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，說著對不起我們分手吧，沒等他回答又說了次對不起。

他很快就知道了這是什麼意思，為了買奢侈品去借貸的女友，借據上的保證人簽的是自己的名字，也不知道自己是什麼時候簽下了，只記得大概是被愛情沖昏了頭，她在說出分手之後掛斷了電話，再撥回去也撥不通，就像是人間蒸發一樣。

債主找上門來的那天，他穿著嶄新的西裝，下班之後被逼到了小巷子，被刀抵著脖子要求他還錢，看似戲劇裡才會出現的場景，他卻求助無門。

錢包被搜刮一空，只剩下幾個零錢，卻無法填補那巨大的借款金額，安田被揍了一頓，奄奄一息的倒在紅磚牆邊，低著頭只能看見一雙皮鞋停在自己的眼前。

"公司，不需要背景不乾淨的人。"他聽見了那個男人的聲音，一抬頭看見的就是他沒有表情的臉，還有背後，灰的像是被蓋上了層黑白濾鏡的天空。

"所以，我幫你還清債務，作為交換，我要你一年，我想，這作為交易很合理。"

安田答應了。

出賣人格和自尊的一年，出賣身體和精神的一年，白天是正常的上班族，餘下的時光是滿滿的大倉，陪他出席酒會，幫他做飯，叫他起床，陪他打遊戲，但更多的時候，是被索取著身體。

從一開始對男人不感興趣，到只要大倉捏了捏乳尖下體就會勃起，要靠著後穴的刺激才能射出來，短短一年，他開始覺得自己變得很陌生。

沒有問過大倉為什麼要幫自己還債，也許就只是個二世祖大少爺的舉手之勞，沒有問過大倉對自己是什麼想法，畢竟，就只是一個短暫的契約而已。

一年之限，距離結束越近，他就發現自己越難抽身。  
*

想吻他。

大倉一直很克制這個想法。

從一開始面試時，在走廊上撞到他的時候，帶著歉意的笑容，入職時找不到辦公室，自己幫著指路時，帶著感謝的微笑，靠著髒兮兮的牆壁，抬頭看著自己時，比哭還難看的笑容。

從第一次抱他，就感覺到了他對自己的牴觸，他找人查過，之道安田之前交往過個女朋友，像是理所當然地釋懷，畢竟他是男人。

幼稚地想用這樣的條件換來一年的陪伴，依賴著他，強佔著他，即使這樣，他還是很克制著自己想要親吻他的情緒，好像只要一個吻，就會被發現自己的想法。

惡質的想要把他調教成離不開自己的身體，卻下不了手，他很順從，溫順的像是當初管家從寵物店帶回來的兔子，大倉覺得這樣下去自己遲早會失去興趣，像是玩膩了玩具一樣能好聚好散。

克制親吻，是他的手段，最低限度的嘴唇相貼，相是能抓住想要溜到他身上的心，但在最後卻又徒勞無功。

都是最後一次了，就讓他去吧。

這樣想著，他毫無保留的去做了。

*

後穴的玩具被抽出留在沙發上，安田哭喊著做完了一次，被大倉扯著上了車，一路飆回了市區的住宅，重重的摔在床上，腿間還留著他剛剛射進去的體液。

分開他的腿壓了上去，性器強硬的頂入被開發的鬆軟的後穴，感覺那柔嫩的腸壁貼著，像是小嘴一樣吸吮著，會在操進去時推擠著自己，又在抽出時緊縮著挽留，穴口的嫩肉被陰毛扎得通紅，進入的程度之深到囊袋都貼上了他的股間，大倉的手時不時在會陰處和穴口的部位按壓。

安田喊著他的名字，喊著不要，生理性的眼淚在臉上留下淚痕，兔牙咬得下嘴唇紅腫，眼睛褲紅了眼眶，手臂卻是圈住了大倉的頸間，連指甲都捨不得在他身上留下痕跡。  
不管怎麼都是最後了。

大倉在後穴的緊縮中繳械，和著之前射進去的體液堵在他的體內，安田的性器抵在小腹射出，讓兩人身上都濺上了點點白斑，大倉抹下了那點體液，送到嘴邊，伸出舌頭舔了舔，在安田的注視下和他交換了個有著自己味道的吻。

灰姑娘的魔法要十二點才會失去效力，那這個契約是不是可以到十二點，讓他們都能多擁有一下彼此的體溫。

明天就辭職吧，再怎麼樣，可能都克制不住這個想法了，他是不可能，和大倉做回原本的上下屬了。

安田這麼想著。

明天就坦白吧，再怎麼樣，都不能再裝作若無其事了，說出來，不管他的反應是什麼樣，都要結束了。

大倉這麼想著。

想著對方的同床異夢，身上還殘留著對方的痕跡，還殘留著對方的溫度和味道，就這麼沉沉的睡去，相擁而眠。

明天，一切又是新的開始了。

FIN.


End file.
